james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsu'tey
Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was one of the Omaticaya Clan's finest warriors and archery experts. He was the clan leader for a short period of time from August 20-22, 2154, but due to his bravery, fell during the final battle of Assault on the Tree of Souls against the RDA. Biography Early Life Tsu'tey was born in the Omaticaya Clan, as the son of Ateyo. While still young he was chosen to be Neytiri's mate and the next Olo'eyktan. He grew up to be the finest warrior and leader of the clan's hunters. Later Life Tsu'tey was to be mated with Neytiri, the Omaticaya's Clan princess, and they would then become the leaders of the clan. Jake Sully was captured by Tsu'tey, and at Neytiri's insistence Jake was brought before Mo'at, the Omaticaya's Tsahìk, who then decided that Jake would be taught the Na'vi ways. Tsu'tey maintained hostility towards Jake from the moment they first met in the jungles of Pandora, and his anger only grew as he realized that Jake and Neytiri were falling in love. Upon finding out that Jake had mated with Neytiri, he was outraged and attempted to kill him. Jake managed to subdue him, and while trying to warn the Omaticaya of the impending attack by the RDA, Colonel Quaritch disengaged Jake from his link chamber. Seeing his opportunity as Jake's lifeless Avatar fell to the ground, Tsu'tey tried to kill Jake's Avatar, only to be stopped by Neytiri. When Jake was re-linked to his Avatar and he told the Omaticaya that he was originally a spy, Eytukan ordered Tsu'tey to bind his hands. After the destruction of Hometree by the RDA and the death of Eytukan, Tsu'tey became the clan leader. Final Battle and Death After Jake was able to regain the trust of the Omaticaya by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Tsu'tey agreed to fly with him in the final battle against the RDA. Tsu'tey was killed when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Maiming and killing several SecOps personnel with his bow and knife, he was shot at point-blank range and fell to his death. Cut Content In content cut from the theatrical release, Tsu'tey does not immediately die. Instead, he falls to the jungle below, where Lyle Wainfleet finds him. Lyle holds Tsu'tey from his queue, and cuts it off near the base; leaving Tsu'tey screaming in agony. Jake eventually finds Tsu'tey on his way back from his fight with Quaritch. Tsu'tey then passes on leadership of the clan to Jake and then asks Jake, "Let Toruk Makto be my last shadow". Jake, being Toruk Makto, ends Tsu'tey's suffering with great grief. http://www.foxscreenings.com/media/pdf/JamesCameronAVATAR.pdf Complete Scriptment, page 137 This scene, which was cut from the final release, may or may not appear in the Director's Cut, and unless it is included in said release, cannot be considered canon. James Cameron said in one of the featurettes, that this scene would have broken "the flow" of the movie, so he finally decided to cut it. It was fully finished, including Weta's CGI work. Quotes "A rock sees more!" :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri when Jake was learning to ride. "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." :- Tsu'tey to Jake after Jake becomes Toruk Makto. "You mated with this woman?!" :- Tsu'tey when discovering Neytiri and Jake are mated for life. "You do not speak here!" :- Tsu'tey yelling at Grace, before the attack on Hometree Trivia *Tsu'tey's name was originally Tsu Te Rongloa, which means "eats the heart." http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron, Original Scripment, page 60. References de:Tsu'tey pl:Tsu'Tey nl:Tsu'Tey Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Deceased Category:Characters